


inside

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro likes things inside him. Keith is unsurefor bottom shiro week 2019





	inside

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not trans myself (cis female) so please let me know if anything is inaccurate!

“Please Keith.” He begs, flat chest heaving and flushed beneath Keith's smaller hand. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Keith hesitates still, keeps circling Shiro's slick hole with the tips of his fingers. Shiro's hand twists in the bedding and let's go, darting for his hole. Keith's hand covers him protectively.

“Keith!”

“Shh…” Keith props his chin on his chest to watch his face. “I want to make sure you're ready.”

Keith hates having anything in his hole. It doesn't feel good and it more often than not makes him dysphoric, so he doesn't bother trying it any more. He can't imagine Shiro enjoying being touched there but now he's begging for it, and Keith is struggling to oblige.

“Keith, do you want me to show you?”

He frowns.

“That I like it, I mean. Just move your hand, let me…”

Keith is unsure. He grinds his palm against Shiro's dick just to tease and then opens his fingers. He keeps his eyes fixed on Shiro's face as he feels thick fingers slide between his own.

“Start with one.”

Shiro's heel thuds against the mattress. But he slides a single finger into himself, between the gates of Keith's hand.

“Shit, Keith. I'm so sensitive.” His eyelids flutter and Keith feels the finger pull back.

Shiro sighs as it pushes back in and he arches his hips up against it.

“Want to see you work the flight sim controls, knowing your fingers still smell like me.”

One of Keith's fingertips nudges Shiro's half submerged knuckle.

“Please baby, you always make me feel so good, I know you can do this. Yes, that's it, fuck…”

Keith's finger sinks inside. It's-

It's warm, the pressure and unfamiliar texture startling.

“You're tight.”

Shiro groans, deliberately clenches down on their fingers. “Say it again.”

“You're tight. And hot. And I don't think I ever want to stop touching you here.”

Shiro's finger retreats, leaves Keith's alone inside of him.

“Finger me, Keith, baby. Get me ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“It's presumptuous, I know, but I got you something.” Shiro flings his arm out, gropes around by the side of the bed for an object It's a dildo, deep red and slim.

“It's for you-”

“Shiro, I don't-”

“-to use on me.” He drops it on the bed and reaches down again, brings up a black set of underwear. “Want you to fuck me with it.”

“You'd let me do that?”

“Keith.” Shiro grins, grabbing at Keith's hair to pull him close. “I'd let you do anything to me.” He kisses Keith, an arm wrapping beneath his opposite armpit.

Shiro's hand is warm through his binder and Keith, distracted, looks at the dildo.

“I don't think it'll fit.”

Shiro transitions easily to kissing along his jaw. “Why not?”

“You're so tight.” Keith says again.

“That's why you need to get me ready.” Shiro's hand covers his between his legs, guides him into moving. “You gotta keep going, fit more fingers into me.”

Keith turns to look at their hands. “Doesn't it hurt?”

“It feels good. You've got such slender hands, you could probably get your whole hand in there.”

Keith freezes.

“Hey, Keith. It's okay. If you're not into it-”

“I might be into it.” Keith admits, rubbing another fingertip along Shiro's rim.

His head hits the mattress as his finger pushes in.

“That's so good.”

He keeps looking at Shiro as he breathes shakily, frowning and biting his lip. Keith parts his fingers- it's a struggle with how tight Shiro is wrapped around him but it's worth it as Shiro's hand on his side tightens as he pumps his fingers. 

“Relax.” Keith murmurs, kisses across the swell of his chest to his scar. “Sweetheart.”

Shiro moans.

“You like me calling you that?”

He nods, cries out as Keith's thumb reaches up to press on his clit. “Holy shit, Keith. Want you inside me…”

“I am inside you, baby.” Keith smirks. “What more do you want?” He presses his own thighs together, trying to ignore the tingling heat between his legs.

Shiro, always attentive to his lover's needs, notices. “You need something?” His arm slides down Keith's back to squeeze his ass. His arms are easily long enough to finger Keith like this, if they wanted.

“I'm alright.”

“Want to feel you.” Shiro kisses his ear. His thigh presses between Keith's and he let's it, sighing at the press of firm muscle against his hole. “Want you to feel good too.”

He uses his handful of ass to grind Keith's sex against him, rocking him in the same rhythm as Keith's fingers inside him. Keith’s leg winds around his, pulling his leg harder against his crotch.

“Ready for another?”

“So ready.” Shiro says hazily. He moves his other leg, bends at the knee to open himself.

His back arches as another of Keith’s slim fingers slip into him.

“You feel so nice inside. Soft and warm and squishy.” Keith rubs his fingertips against his walls.

“Don’t stretch me too much more.”

“Baby…”

“I want to really feel it when you fuck me. Want you to stretch me out on your dick.” Shiro kisses him, sloppy and slow, tongues sliding together as Keith’s fingers twist inside him.

Keith’s eyes are dark when they part, and Shiro bites his lip at the sight.

“You look good like this.”

Keith’s eyes flick down as his teeth sink into his lip.

“Like what?”

“On top of me.”

Keith blushes. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Fuck me. Baby, please. Put your dick on for me.”

He pulls his fingers free, snatches up the harness as he stands. Keith gingerly steps into the underwear, runs his hands over the leatherette.

“Do they fit okay?” Shiro asks. He’s sat up on his elbow to watch and Keith’s eyes are drawn between his legs, to where his dick protrudes, swollen, from the densely haired folds. “Keith. How do they fit?”

“They’re fine. How does the uh, the thing attach?”

Shiro grabs the dlido, beckons Keith back to the bed. He sits up as Keith crawls between his legs, reaches out to hold his hips.

“You’re so hot.”

Keith looks away, pushes his hair back.

“Baby.” Shiro says insistently, cups Keith's face to make him look at him. “Handsome.” He says, thumb brushing over the developing stubble on Keith's jaw. 

He pulls Keith closer, sits up to kiss him while he fiddles with the straps. Grabbing the lube, he slathers the silicone until it shines and his hole is clenching at the thought of it.

“I'm so ready for you.” Shiro whines against his lips. “Please.”

Keith gulps. His hands squeeze Shiro's huge shoulders for a moment before pushing him back down onto the bed. He braces his weight on a single hand beside Shiro's waist and uses his sticky hand to hold the dildo. 

“Knew the colour would suit you.”

Keith's face is almost as red as his dick as he puts the head to Shiro's entrance and starts to push in.

“That's it, you can do this. Feels so good, want you to split me open,  _ Daddy…”  _ Shiro sighs, back arching as the silicone sinks into his body. 

It stills as Keith's body comes to rest against his, Shiro's thighs moving to cradle him.

“Come on Daddy, fuck me.”

“Daddy?” Keith asks uncertainly.

“Huh?” Shiro's eyes are still closed as he relaxes onto the bed, reaching down to stroke his dick.

“Shiro?”

He opens his eyes. Keith's sweet face is unsure, a little afraid but a lot aroused. Shiro looks him in the eyes, bites his lip the way Keith likes and pleads. 

“You're my Daddy, aren't you? Show me who I belong to.”

Keith blinks, fear fading once he's reassured Shiro isn't imagining another man.

“Baby.” He leans in, stretches as far as he can to try and kiss Shiro.

“Daddy.” Shiro curls to meet him for a quick kiss before relaxing back to the bed, squeezing Keith between his strong thighs.

“I'm gonna move, okay?” Keith says, stroking his hand along Shiro's waist.

Shiro nods, a lazy, open grin on his lips as Keith pulls back.

“Show me what you're made of, Daddy.”

A familiar competitive edge rises in Keith at the words and he slams his dick back in. 

“Keith!”

“Shit, Shiro, are you okay?”

Shiro grabs his hand, strains for coherency. “Keith, please. Have faith in me, in yourself. I'll tell you if I don't like it.” He looks desperate, the swollen head of his cock sparkling with arousal. 

Keith takes a deep breath and starts to move gently, easing the silicone in and out of Shiro's body. 

“That's it, Daddy. You feel so good inside me…” Shiro scoops his arms beneath his pillow, hides his face.

“Don't hide, baby. Let me see.” He pauses for a moment, gathering courage. “Let Daddy see his pretty boy.”

Shiro obeys. He turns his face towards Keith, hair sticking to his forehead.

“You like Daddy's cock?” Keith says quietly.

In response Shiro's hips jerk and he grips tighter at his pillow.

“Love Daddy's cock. So big.” One of Shiro's hands presses on his lower stomach as if he can feel Keith moving.

Keith takes hold of his hips, leans his weight on his hands.

“Does it feel good?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods.

“It'll feel better if you fuck me harder.” He says suggestively. “For both of us.” Shiro uses his legs to press him deeper, moves his hips to grind the other end of the toy on Keith's dick.

His head tips back at the feeling and he pushes harder of his own accord, grinding into Shiro to chase his pleasure.

“Make yourself feel good Daddy.” Shiro sighs, his hand sliding over their joined bodies to hold Keith's waist.

“I want to make you feel good too.”

Shiro laughs, endeared by his lover’s kindness. “Look at how hard my dick is Daddy. Just having you in me has me so excited.”

Even as he looks, Keith feels his mouth water as he remembers the taste, how it feels to seal his mouth over the nub and suck until Shiro's entire body strains for him. Instead he moves his hand, frantically rubs at his dick. 

“Oh shit, Daddy. Do it, fuck me hard.” Shiro begs, voice whiny. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me  _ fuck me-” _

Keith strives to do as asked, desperately trying to keep moving as his own orgasm bears down on him.

“I’m gonna come, holy fuck I’m gonna fucking come, Keeeeeeith.” Shiro’s nails dig into his hip as he arches up, legs tightening around Keith as he comes. “Fuuuck.”

He goes limp as Keith keeps pounding into him, grabs at his pillow as he groans.

“Yes Daddy,” Shiro groans. “come. Come Daddy.”

Keith comes, hair brushing Shiro’s stomach as he hunches forward. He stays propped up on shaking arms as he eases the dildo out of Shiro’s hole, then slowly lays deflates onto his side, face-first in Shiro’s armpit.

“Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“That was great.”

“Mmm.” Keith snuggles up to his side. “I enjoyed it.”

Shiro squishes him closer, hand resting comfortably on Keith’s ass. “You wanna go again?”

“Jeez Shiro, let a man rest.”

“But Daddyyy…”

Keith sighs. “Just let me catch my breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> come and see me on twitter :D


End file.
